Another Now
by TheBraceletGeek
Summary: After a shocking revealing from Scorpius, Rose writes him a letter telling him everything he needs to know. Sorry, but I suck at summaries. Sorry if there is any spelling mistakes, but I am from Norway


**A/N: The characters does not belong to me, but the wonderful J.K Rowling**

Dear Scorpius

It is me, Rose. You remember me, don´t you?

Well, in case you don't, my name is Rose Weasley. I´m in Ravenclaw with you and we have been best friends since our first year. In have red, bushy hair and blue eyes. My favourite colour is purple and 18 days ago you told me you were in love with me.

Does that ring a bell for you?

You told me this on our rounds the 14th of February, or valentines day. We were just talking like normal, when we saw a couple of fourth years snogging on the 5th floor. I told you that people should be more careful about where they show their affection, and suddenly you burst out with the words "I´m in love with you Rose Weasley" and ran away.

Do you remember more about me now?

I hope you do because you haven't talked to me in 18 bloody days!

Don't you get how this makes me feel?

Don't you care the slightest about my feelings?

Oh crap, I sound like an old married woman now….

But anyways, since I´m probably not going to send this I might as well tell you everything.

I am in love with you too. And I have been since fourth year.

This might sound stupid because I have dated a few guys since our fourth year, but that was only to try to get over you. Because, can you imagine? Both of our families already have some problems with us being best friends. What would happen if we dated?

But if we were ever to start dating I don't think I would care what my family thinks. Because if I ever have the guts to tell you this, then my family sure as hell is not going to stand in the way.

But now I have gotten beside the point. The point is that it never really worked to try to get over you. I´m still as hopelessly in love with you as I was three years ago.

I never dared to admit it to myself before you said those words on valentine, though. It was just to embarrassing that I had fallen in love with one of my best friends, one that was way to good for me.

And don't you dare roll your eyes at me if you read this Scorpius!

You are always so nice and caring and honest. You never argue with the teachers and stay polite to everyone. And, in my opinion, you always dress really well and look so handsome.

Me, on the other hand, is nice against the people I like. I have a bad tendency to argue with some of the teachers and I look like I might have a bit of troll in me. I have the Weasley hair, but in bushy-edition, which I can´t do anything about. But you have your blond, silky hair which must be some of the most beautiful hair I have ever seen. And some of my cousins are part veela.

Al actually told me that you think you aren't good enough for me. But can´t you see it's the other way around?  
At the mention of Al, I haven't really spoken to him the last days either. It feels like he is taking your side in this "argument".  
I really hate this "argument", you know.  
It feels like I don't have anybody anymore. It was always you, Al and me. The new "Golden Trio" as everyone called us.  
I never really made any close friends except for you two. And because of that, now I only have my cousins and my little brother Hugo.

And they are not that great of a company, you know.

It seems like Hugo kind of hates me too, just to top it of. You were always his idol and role model and now that we haven't spoken in 18 days he haven't talked to you either in said amount of time.

Yesterday he actually walked up to me at breakfast and started yelling and shouting at me.

You probably heard since his voice rang out over the whole great hall.

It was so embarrassing and people were still talking about it today. And you know how I hate being that everyone talks about. It has only happened once before, but that was probably the worst three days of my life, not counting what is happening right now.

The other girls in my dorm are nothing but a pain in the you-know-where. Before the incident they always used to aske me how you smelled and if you had a six-pack and all that kind of weird stuff. I am sure you remember me complaining about it.

But now they ask me almost everyday if this means that you are free for them to date. I always come up with the same answer, that you are dating a girl from your hometown.

But now I have gotten beside the point again. The point is that I love you, as more than a friend.

And if you have changed your mind about me or this was all just a big prank, please don't talk to me for a while. It is going to take some time to get over three years of loving you. I think I might be able to become your friend again, but I´m not completely sure yet. If you ever date another girl I think I might have my heart broken all over again.

But if the positive and most unlikely happens that this was not a mistake or prank at all, and it so happens that you like or, heavens forbid, love me back I would appreciate if you would tell me.

I think we could make it work, despise the fact that our families hate each other.

Really hoping for the last.

Yours truly  
Rose Weasley

**A/N: The title just sounds really rubbish now, but I got the idea to this story while I was listening to Another Now by Kate Alexa.  
****Thank you if you took your time to read this weird piece of writing :)**


End file.
